


what else but pining, my love?

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [13]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, References to Period Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for Femslash February 2018 using prompt 13.pining fromthis list.





	what else but pining, my love?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2018 using prompt 13.pining from [this list.](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lingeringmirth/170220761062)

Delia and Patsy are forever pining for each other, because a world where they could love openly, love without shame and punishment, doesn’t exist.

Every night spent apart is tinged with it, every touch not touched because someone might see, is shadowed by it. I pervades.

Still, they love enough when they’re together and safe, and hold onto every morsel of privacy, cherish each kiss.

Pining becomes part of their lives, so familiar that eventually they don’t often think of things being different, things are as they are, and loving, even in secret, is enough.

For what else is there?


End file.
